


Spooning 101

by fangirlcrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlcrazy/pseuds/fangirlcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas?”, Dean asked. Cas met his eyes, his eyebrows lifting up in question.</p>
<p>“You've led on a bed before, right?”</p>
<p>“I've never really had the time, Dean”, a whole new level of Sass riddled his voice. He'd been spending too much time with Charlie and Sam.</p>
<p>“Alright Sassy, jessh, just, sit down,” Cas let out a huff of annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning 101

“Dean, I don’t understand why you wish for me to share a bed with you,” Castiel made what Sam would call his 'cute squinty face'. “I don’t sleep,”

 

Dean was lying face down on a Queen mattress in a dingy hotel, wearing only an old rock t-shirt and jet black boxers. He let out an audible sigh, draping his hands above his head, shifting his legs slightly so his feet could get under the small blanket at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Because Cas,” he mumbled, sleep deprivation clear in his voice. “We have 5 more hours to cover before we get to Sam, and I cant stand you sitting in the corner watching me sleep”

 

Cas stood almost statue like, “how would sharing a bed solve that problem exactly?”, Cas said with 58% sarcasm and 42% confusion.

 

Dean groaned loud enough he new for sure Cas would hear.

 

“Just get up here,” Dean moved his body over with just one shuffle, leaving enough room for said Angel to lye on his side, probably facing Dean like the creeper he was. “And lose the trench, it makes too much noise when you move,”

 

Cas took off his trench - with just a little more effort than it should have – and stood beside Dean.

 

After 4 minutes of complete silence, Dean opened his eyes to Cas just staring at him, looking completely lost.

 

“Cas?”,

 

Castiel's eyes were scattering all over the bed, his tie clearly loosened, his hair all messy like he'd been running his fingers through it. If Dean didn’t know any better he'd think Cas was nervous.

 

But Castiel 'Angel of the Lord' was of course an Angel, Angels don’t have emotions, let alone feelings.

 

“What is it that im supposed to do?,” Castiel asked, giving Dean a look that made him look helpless.

 

Dean used his hands to sit himself up, his brain beginning to turn to mush from the lack of rest it had been getting recently.

 

“Cas?”, Dean asked. Cas met his eyes, his eyebrows lifting up in question.

 

“You've led on a bed before, right?”

 

“I've never really had the time, Dean”, a whole new level of Sass riddled his voice. He'd been spending too much time with Charlie and Sam.

 

“Alright Sassy, jessh, just, sit down,” Cas let out a huff of annoyance.

 

“Dean, this really is pointless, I could just take us to Sam,” Dean gave Cas a look that was borderline murderous.

 

“There is no way I am leaving baby in a parking lot of a dingy hotel, we're driving,”

 

Cas sat down on the side of the bed sensing it was better to not argue, he placed himself so half of his butt was hanging off the bed but his thigh was leant up to make it comfortable enough.

 

“Shoes, off,” Dean asked, although not making it much of a question. Dean led back down, positioning himself in a way that was comfortable enough for him to drift in and out of consciousness.

 

“Dean,” Cas voiced, taking off his shoes with more struggle than Dean had ever witness any human having. Now he'll have to teach Cas to tie his laces in the morning, great.

 

“Get both your legs up here, come on,” Cas did as he was told, sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out right.

 

“I dont understand how this is comfortable,”

 

“Only you could manage to make lying down awkward,”, Dean huffed out a smile, his eyes half closed. “Just,” he rolled over to face Cas, his body facing the Angel. “Jesus, fine,”

 

Cas' eyebrows drew together in confusion.

 

“That was just a comment,” Dean said quickly, predicting Cas was about to say something about Jesus having nothing to do with this.

 

Dean pushed Cas' shoulder, as gently as he could, “lie back and face the wall.”

 

“Why do I have to face the wall?”, Cas asked

 

“Just,” Dean breathed and began counting to 10.

 

_1, 2, 3, 4 -_

 

“Dean?”

 

“Face the damn wall Cas so I can go to sleep,”

 

Cas rotated his body so he was facing the wall, his entire body facing away from Dean. If Dean wasn't so tired he would be taking advantage of the view.

 

Dean shuffled closer to Cas, bringing the small blanket that was covering his feet before up to their waists. He softly looped his arm over Castiel's waist, making the Angel tense up. Dean moved his other arm under Cas' head, nudging Cas' hairline with the tip of his nose. Dean moved closer to try and engulf in the warmth that was coming off of Cas' body.

 

Dean moved the arm that was curled round Cas' waist up a little, taking one of Cas' hands in his, holding them together against Cas' chest. Castiel immediately relaxed, closing his eyes to immerse himself in how good this small act felt.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked, if Dean wasn't so close, he wouldn’t have heard him at all.

But there was no reply. Soft breathes of air, almost snores, were all that filled the silence of the room. Castiel smiled to himself, moving his body back, trying to get closer to Dean if he could.

 

He shut his eyes, he had no fear of falling asleep. Even if he could, he knew he'd be safe in the warm cocoon he was in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but i needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
